My Little Prince
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: Regalbeliever (Regina/Henry) Prompt set. A series of drabbles and oneshots of special moments between Regina and Henry from his first steps to his first day of school. Requests open.
1. Title Summary

**Welcome.**

**This is a Prompt Set for Regalbeliever (Regina/Henry)-based drabbles and oneshots. Each new chapter contains a story of a special moment between Regina and Henry from Henry's first steps, his first words, to his first day of school and more.**

**I accept requests for prompts that are appropriate. PM me for requests. Inappropriate prompts will receive the reply: "Not accepted"**

**When a new drabble or one shot is posted, it shall be posted as the last chapter in the series. After one week, the prompt will be moved into chronological order with the rest of the stories.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or OUAT. Those rights belong to ABC.**


	2. Say Something

**A/N: Regina is trying to get Henry to say his first words.**

* * *

Hearing a frantic knocking, Dr. Archie Hopper quickly rose from his desk and walked over to open the door. "Madam Mayor?" He questioned curiously towards the woman standing in the doorway with a small baby carrier in her right hand and a large bag draped over her shoulder. "What can I do for you?"

"I need your help," she said simply with no other explanation.

The man shook his head, trying to rid of the confusion and quickly replied, "Why, yes, of course. Come in." He watched as she set down the carrier on his coffee table and then sat down on the couch right in front of it. He moved to sit in his usual seat while asking her, "What exactly is the problem?"

"It's Henry," she said as she took the 5-month-old baby boy out of the carrier and rested him on her right shoulder as she patted and rubbed his back to keep him calm.

"He seems perfect hap-" He was quickly cut off as the woman continued to explain.

"He hasn't said his first words yet. He hasn't said _anything_ yet." She glanced down at the infant whose hand gripped her collar firmly as he sucked on his little pacifier. She continued, "All of the books I've read have said that he is supposed to be developing at least his basic syllables by now and he has said nothing."

"Regina, not all infants develop the same way or at the same time. It's possible that Henry might just take a little longer to speak than your books recommend."

"But what if there is something wrong with him?" The expression in her eyes was filled with concern and fear.

"He's a perfectly happy and healthy baby boy. You are raising him well. There is nothing wrong with him."

"If I am raising him correctly then why hasn't he started speaking like he's supposed to?" Regina was persistent not to know the answer to why Henry wasn't currently speaking, but to how she could get him to speak. Dr. Hopper could see that.

"Well," he sighed, "have you tried to teach him? If he listens to you repeating a certain syllable or word, it's possible he'll repeat it. That's how most infants' first words are spoken." He turned his attention to the little boy who started humming and making noised while his head rested on his mother's shoulder. "Perhaps try getting him to say _da da_. It's usually the most common thing for infants to say first because the _d _is very easy for them. Maybe just while you are playing with him, repeat it a few times and see how he reacts."

She contemplated for a moment before asking, "Do you really think it'll work?"

Archie nodded, "I think it will." He gestured to the baby who had started to wiggle in his mother's arms when she spoke, "He responds to your voice very often. I believe if you speak to him, he'll eventually understand." He moved to his feet as Regina placed Henry into his carrier and bundled him up tightly.

"Thank you," she said as she stood as walked to the door.

"And Regina," he called to her down the hall, "don't worry so much if he doesn't say anything for a while. Like I said, some infants are just different."

He watched as the very determined woman nodded her head before continuing down the hallways and out of the office building.

0-0-0

She sat in the middle of the living room. A cartoon quietly played to sooth the baby lying in front of her on the floor. He giggled loudly and kicked his feet in the air as she tickled his little tummy and she laughed with him.

"Alright, Henry," she said softly while taking the infant's hands and gently caressing his soft skin with her thumbs. He gripped on her fingers and smiled at the sound her voice. She continued, "Let's try what Dr. Hopper said, okay?"

She started to made the syllable sounds _da da_ to the little boy. She continued a few times and watched as Henry would giggle or respond with loud squeal or noise, but nothing remotely close to what she wanted. She kept trying. She repeated it over and over again, receiving no reaction from her son.

"Honey, please," Regina begged as Henry eventually lost interest, let go of her hands, and brought his focus towards one of the toys lying beside him. She shook her head, worried that there truly was something wrong with her son not wanting to talk. She watched as the baby took a hold of a small blue rattle and began to shake it. He looked up to his mother with that innocent grin of his. Regina placed her hand on his stomach and rubbed it gently, "Henry, please. Just say something. Anything." She slipped her finger into his empty hand and let him grip onto it again. "Say something for Mama."

She looked into her son's dark eyes as he began to hum. He hummed for a short while before letting out an _ah_ sound. Regina's eyes began to widen. He did it once more. "Ma" the _a _sound dragged out for a while until the baby boy screamed out happily.

Regina found herself laughing joyfully in the moment. Unable to contain her happiness, she leaned forward and kissed the giggling boy's cheek. He said something. But it wasn't just something; it was her name… almost. _She_ was his first word. _Mama_.

There really wasn't anything wrong with him. He was perfectly healthy and extremely happy just as Dr. Hopper had said. And there was truly no need to worry. He was happy. They both were.

"Thank you, Henry."


	3. Baby Steps

**A/N: Baby Henry takes his first steps when determined to get to his Mommy.**

* * *

She sat upon the floor of her home office watching as the little boy wiggled and giggled while she put a new diaper on him. His chubby legs kicked in the air while his hands kept trying to grab at his mother's necklace.

"There we go," she spoke softly as she lifted him upon her hip and proceeded to throw away the dirty diaper and wipes. "Now," she said as she placed him into the small blue playpen, "it's time for Mommy to get some work done. You be good, sweetheart." She handed him a toy horse and kissed the young boy on the forehead.

Henry continued to stand there for a little while staring at his mother as she sat down at her desk, picked up a pen and began to work. With arms hanging over the railing of the playpen and his nose pushed up against it, he began to make loud screeching and cooing noises to gain his mother's attention.

Regina looked over noticing his little eyes peaking over and his hand holding the railing helping him balance as he stood. She gave him a stern look as she shushed him. "It's time to be quiet now, honey." His noises only became louder as he tossed the small horse out of the pen and onto the floor. "Henry?" Regina stood up with slight aggravation, went to pick up the toy and gave it back to her son.

Before she could even turn around to walk back to her desk, she heard the clatter of the small plastic toy hitting the floor once again. Returning it for a second time, she said to him, "Now that's enough. Mommy has work to do." As she turned away he began to whine and stamp his feet inside of the pen.

She looked at him not knowing what he wanted or what he was trying to tell her. Picking him up and placing him on her hip again she asked him, "What is it?" He reached his hands out and took her necklace. Bringing it up to his mouth he stared into her dark eyes with that bright, drool-filled smile of his. She quickly took the necklace away and placed him on the floor with a blanket from the couch. "I bet you just don't want to be in that little playpen, do you?" She set down a few toys for him and then whispered as she booped his nose with the tip of her finger, "Now no more distractions, okay?"

She stood up and returned to her desk grateful that the young one was now calm and quiet. Occasionally throughout the hour she would hear a gurgle, a coo, or a light sound on the floor from the toys begin moved around. Otherwise it was rather serene and she could finally get some work done.

Regina glanced over every few minutes to check on the little one and to make sure he wasn't getting into anything he shouldn't. She looked over this time to see Henry standing up by the couch, his hands placed upon the cushions to keep him balanced. She watched as he buried his head on the cushion and proceeded to make strange noises that made her laugh.

She stood up and walked passed the playful baby boy and approached her filing cabinet only a few feet away from where the couch was placed in the room. She glanced back at Henry one last time to make sure he was alright where he was and then continued searching for the files she needed.

Henry lifted his head and stared at his mother as she hummed a light tune. He smiled and cooed quietly as he took a few wobbly steps towards her but still holding the couch for support. In his little mind, he remembered trying this difficult task before. It always seemed to end with his bum on the floor. But he was an ambitious little boy and continued though he had yet to succeed. He looked at her, still smiling from ear to ear though she was turned away and didn't notice. He only had one hand resting on the couch now as he stared down at his small bare feet and wondered if they would take him to where he wanted to go. To her.

The baby boy took a chance and let go of the couch. He wobbled a bit in his place before finding a good stance and then raised his eyes to look at his mother standing only a few feet away. He picked up his right foot and immediately fell with a soft grunt. But he wouldn't give up. He brought himself to his feet again and smiled up at his mother.

He took a step and found that he hadn't fallen. He took another with his arms stretched out to his sides to keep his balance. As he took the third he gave out a loud laugh which provoked his mother to turn around to check on him. Her eyes suddenly widened, her mouth agape and her lips stretching into a sudden smile as she watched him take his forth step. "Henry," she whispered joyfully. He took another towards her making her grin even more. She bent over as his steps grew closer and closer to her. "Look at you," she said with a light and airy voice, her smile never fading from her lips, "my big boy."

She watched as he brought his arms forward and reached to her as he took two more wobbled steps. A few more baby steps and she lifted him up making him giggle. Both mother and son smiled happily at his accomplishment. She placed him on her hip, cupped his little head and kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, baby." She laughed as he grabbed at her necklace once again and smiled up at her. "You really would do anything to get my attention, wouldn't you?"

He truly would, she wondered. He loved her that much, needed her that much, and _wanted_ her that much that she was the reason he took his first steps. He wanted her, to be with her. Not only was he _her_ everything, but, now she realized, she was _his_ too.


	4. Little Adventure

**A/N: Archie arrives at the Mayor's house to renew his dog's license. The man's dog and the Mayor's young son hit it off quite well.**

* * *

At the sound of the bell ringing, Mayor Mills ran to the door, her two-year-old on her left hip and her heels clicking with every quick step. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she called out as she finally made her way into the foyer. Opening the door with a long sigh, she noticed Archie Hopper standing before her with that usual awkward grin on his face. "Dr. Hopper, nice to see you again." Suddenly, a rather large spotted dalmatian stepped out from behind the man and let out a bark. With a nervous look, Regina tilted her head. "And… you brought your dog."

The man nodded and noticed the single mother was quite out of breath and weary. "Yes, well, we are renewing his dog license and I didn't really wish to leave him home alone."

"Of course," Regina sighed, bouncing the young toddler on her hip.

Noticing the exhaustion in her eyes, Archie asked, "Am I too early? Would you like me to come back at a better time or something?"

"No, no." Regina shook her head and stepped aside for the man and dog to enter the house. "Just running a bit late this morning. Nothing to worry about. I'd rather just get this over with anyway," she sighed again. "Just give me a moment." She turned and walked into the kitchen. Yelling from the other room, she said, "You can go into my office, Dr. Hopper."

After a short while passed, Regina stepped into her office, her son Henry still set comfortably on her hip while drinking from a sippy cup and holding a container of crackers. The mayor set the young boy down on the ground, whispered a little something to him and then kissed his forehead before walking over and sitting at her desk.

"I'm sorry about that." She managed a smile.

"No, it's fine. I really enjoy seeing how motherhood has changed you, Regina. It's made you very-"

"Exhausted, unfocused, unorganized-"

"Happy," the man responded with a smile. "Henry has really brought out a different side of you. A good one."

Regina smiled kindly at the doctor and then glanced over at her son still sitting upon the floor. She watched as the man's dog began slowly inching towards the two-year-old and sniffing around. Her expression grew nervous as the boy held out his hand towards the dog's face. "He doesn't bite, does he?" Regina asked.

"Pongo? Not at all," Archie replied. "He is the sweetest dog alive."

Regina continued to watch as her young toddler began to pat the dog's nose and hand him one of his crackers. The dog sniffed cautiously before eating the treat. He then moved over to sit beside Henry who continued to play.

0-0-0

As the adults continued to converse, sign papers, etc., Henry continued to share is snacks with his new friend, patting his nose every time he gave him one of the crackers. Once he ran out of both crackers and patience, the young toddler, as he usually did, made his way out of the room to find something amusing for himself. Pongo, in turn, followed the young boy while neither of the adults noticed.

Making his way to the back patio, Henry spotted the swing set in the backyard and decided that he wanted to play in his red baby swing. The young boy stood straight on his tiptoes, reaching as best as he could to open the patio door to go outside. He let out a few soft moans, "Eh, eh," before the dalmatian stuck his head under the boy's bottom and gave him the tiny boost he needed to get the doorknob. With a click and push, Henry made his way out the door and over to the swing set.

0-0-0

"Alright, Dr. Hopper. It looks like everything is in order." Regina smiled as she organized all of the final paper work and placed it into a folder. Glancing over to check on her son whom she assumed would still be there, Regina let out a panicked gasp, "Henry?"

Archie turned around and realized that his dog was no longer in sight as well. Noticing how quickly Regina ran out of the office, he too hopped out of his chair and followed her through the house. They moved through every room, looking in every corner, ever space possible until they finally reached the back patio door that had been left ajar.

Regina burst out the door, yelling out, "Henry?" Suddenly, her heart sank at the sight of the toddler safely swinging in his favorite red swing. She loud out a relieved sigh and placed a hand to her chest.

As Archie followed her outside, he noticed that Pongo was also there. The large dalmatian stood behind the boy's swing, pushing it back and forth with his nose. "Well, look at that," the doctor laughed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Regina's nervous expression finally faded as she listened to her little boy giggling. He kicked his legs in his little swing as he spotted his mother several feet away. She couldn't help but smile at the happiness that her son was radiating. It was truly beautiful. "Dr. Hopper," Regina asked, watching the boy and dog play together, "perhaps you'd like to bring Pongo over again sometime?"

"I'd like that," the man nodded. "He and Henry have seemed to hit it off quite well."

"That they have." She smiled at her giddy son.

"You know," Archie turned his head to look at the brunette, "you've done a really amazing job with Henry so far. He's a really great kid, Regina."

Turning to him, giving him a truly genuine smile, she replied, "Thank you, Dr. Hopper." It was the first time anyone had ever said that to her. She had done a good job with him. She had raised a good kid. Looking over to her beautiful boy, she could see that too. Finally, she got something right.


	5. First Day

**A/N: Soooo, here is a cute little oneshot I put together about Henry's first day of school.**

* * *

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" Regina could hear the heavy clomps of a child running down the hallway and into her bedroom. "Mommy!" She suddenly felt a large force pummel into the bed and climb on top of her. Regina rolled to her stomach and buried her face into the pillows with a grunt. She opened a single eye to peer over at the clock and noticed that it was only 6am. Henry straddled his legs over his mother and sat on top of her. While gently patting her back he repeated out of breath from the running, "First day of school. First day of school."

"Henry…" Regina said with her voice muffled in the pillow.

"Yeah, Mom?" He asked excitedly.

"Go back to sleep. We still have an hour before we have to wake up."

"No," the five-year-old whined. "Too too excited!" He yelled out as he collapsed fully on top of her back. "Let's get up now!"

"Henry," Regina grumbled.

"Mommy," Henry replied trying to mimic his mother. "Wake up, sleepy." The young boy giggled as he poked at Regina's cheek.

She couldn't help but smirk. "I'm awake," she whispered with a yawn. She repeated even quieter, "I'm awake."

"But your eyes is closed," Henry squeaked as he pulled up one of her eyelids and then let it close again. Henry slid off of his mother's back and lied down beside her on his stomach, his head resting on the left pillow while hers was on the right. He stared at her tired face and relaxed form. Reaching over and brushing his little hand through her mangled hair, he whispered, "Don't go back asleep, Mommy. Stay awake with me." He poked her cheek a few more times before he noticed her eyelashes flutter and two big brown eyes staring directly at him.

Regina took his hand in hers and smiled at the giddy boy beside her. She felt the bed bounce slightly as he kicked his feet a few times. She asked him, "You excited for today?"

"Yes!" The "s" sound lingered as he smiled and kicked his feet even more.

She giggled deeply and replied, "Alright then. I'll get up with you. What should we do first?"

"Scrambled eggs and toast and juice," Henry lisped with excitement.

"Breakfast," She grinned as she rolled over and sat up. "Sounds good to me." She watched as her son jumped up quickly and squirmed off of the bed. He ran out of the bedroom as if to race Regina to the kitchen giggling the whole way down the stairs.

0-0-0

Regina set down two small plates of eggs and toast for her and her son. Giving him a stern look she warned him to be careful considering the plate was hot and also told him to eat slow so that he would not get sick. She listened to the light sounds of Henry kicking his chair excitedly as he nodded to her.

As he picked up his cup of orange juice, sipped it slowly and then set it down, Regina leaned forward on the island counter and asked him, "So, what do you think you are going to do on your first day today?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders as he picked up his fork and began to dig into his scrambled eggs. After taking a big mouthful, he began to talk, "Maybe we read stories or color or play with toys."

Regina raised her brow at her son, "Sweetie, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry," he replied after swallowing. His mind quickly shifted back to his mother's question and he continued to talk. "I hope we play on the play ground outside. And my teacher has to be nice."

"I'm sure he or she will be very nice, Henry." Regina replied after taking a bit of eggs from her plate.

"Mommy," Henry, lifted his brow with a smirk, "you don't talk with your mouth full." Regina smiled and nodded to her son apologetically before taking a bite of toast.

After finishing their breakfast, it was time for step three of their day; getting dressed. Regina rolled her eyes at the thought as she watched Henry scoot down from the tall chair and run back up to his room with the same excitement he had been showing all morning. Picking out clothes would be an adventure and a rather stubborn one at that.

0-0-0

As Regina stepped into her little boy's room, she looked around and noticed he was nowhere to be found. "Henry?" She asked with some confusion. She had only taken a little extra time to wash the dishes. How was it that he could simply disappear that quickly? "Honey?" She called out again.

Suddenly, the brunette was startled as her son burst out of his walk-in closet and jumped onto his bed wearing his old Batman Halloween costume.

Regina's eyes widened in surprise as Henry stood up on the bed with a wide grin and began to bounce up and down. "Henry, sweetie-" Regina was about to explain that he couldn't wear a costume to his first day of school, but Henry quickly interrupted.

"I'm not Henry!" He let out in his high-pitched voice. "I'm Batman! I protect Storybrooke from lots of bad guys!"

"Is that so?" Regina began to laugh as she reached her arms out and allowed the child to jump into her arms.

"Yeah," he replied enthusiastically.

"Well, _Batman_," she proceeded to play along, "Do you happen to know where my son Henry is? He needs to get dressed for his first day of school. I just can't seem to find him."

"Mommy," Henry whispered into her ear, "it's me. I'm just in disguise. See," he pulled off his mask to show the woman that he was right there. It was rather funny how concerned he had been when Regina pretended she didn't know where he was. The look in his eyes was of sheer worry when he took the mask off for her.

"Oh there you are," Regina continued with a laugh. "I thought I had lost you." The boy shook his head with a bright smile. "Well, now that you are here, why don't we get dressed for school?"

"I wanna wear this," he let out a little squeak with his response.

"Honey, you can't wear a costume to school," Regina admitted apologetically.

"Why?" The boy proceeded to ask, giving his mother a set of sad puppy-dog eyes and a little pout.

"Well," she paused for a moment trying to think of something to say to him, "what about the other children in your class? Don't you think that if you come to school as a super hero, they will feel left out? The other children won't have costumes like you."

"Oh," the boy said as he began to realize. "I don't want to make others feel sad."

"How about we dig out your batman tee-shirt? That way you can still be a super hero without the costume. Do you want to do that?"

"Mmm," Henry hummed for a short while before instantly changing his mind. "No, I want my dinosaur shirt." He wiggled his way out of her arms and scurried to his drawers. Opening the second one, he then pulled out a yellow dinosaur shirt and threw it onto his bed.

Lifting the shirt up, Regina noticed how parts of the color in the dinosaurs were fading from the shirt and were worn out. She also spotted a few small holes in it. It was one Henry's favorite shirts after all and was usually the one he wore on important occasions. Staring at it though, she could tell that it had a lot of important memories for both of them. She was kind of glad he chose it.

After finally getting his clothes on, combing his hair and brushing his teeth, they were finally ready to get into the car then head to the school. Throughout the drive, Regina continued to glance in the rearview mirror at the little boy in the back seat. She noticed the way he curiously stared out the window all through the drive, kicking his feet on the passenger's side seat and humming along loudly with the radio. She was happy to see that he was so excited about this and could only hope it'd remain that way when it finally came time for him to go into the school.

0-0-0

"Alright, sweetie," Regina said as she knelt down to button his coat up a little higher and fix the winter cap on his head. She gave him a sweet smile as she placed her hands to his hips. "You ready?" She asked.

The little boy grinned widely as he nodded. He noticed the way his mother sighed; it almost looked as if her eyes were tearing up. "What's wrong, Mommy?" He asked while reaching forward and wiping a single tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she let out a breathless laugh. "It's just the first time you and I are going to be apart for a while. I'm going to miss you. That's all."

Henry's expression suddenly changed when he heard what his mother had just said. Tilting his head, giving her a look of confusion, he asked, "You're not coming with me?"

Regina shook her head at the confused little boy. "No, sweetie." Her voice sounded so apologetic. Now looking at her son's expression, she wished that she had clarified that with him before.

Henry turned his head and looked around. He noticed all of the other children kissing and hugging their parents goodbye before heading into the school alone. He turned back to Regina with a new look of nervousness in his eyes. "I don't wanna go by myself," he replied softly almost about to cry. Leaning in and wrapping his arms around his mother's neck, he continued letting out a small lisp as he talked, "Not wifout you."

"Oh, honey," Regina whispered sadly as she cupped the boy's head in her hand and hugged him tightly. "You have to go to school." As they parted, she glanced into the boy's dark eyes and smiled as she wiped the few tears running down his cheek. "You're my big boy, remember?" He nodded, still pouting. "And big boys go to school by themselves." She smiled, brushing back bits of hair from his forehead. "You'll have fun, make new friends and learn new things. And hey," she smiled, "when school is all done, I'll be right here waiting for you. You can tell me all about your day. How does that sound?"

Looking straight into her dark eyes, he nodded; however, the look he had was still that of disappointment. He asked her softly, "But you really promise?"

"Yes," she promised him, "I'll be right in this very spot waiting for you." She pulled him into another tight hug. "Try to have fun, Henry. And be a good boy. Okay?"

"Otay," he whispered back and he squeezed his arms around her neck one last time before the school bell started to ring.

"I love you, baby," she said before letting him go.

"Love you too." He smiled.

She then picked up his tin lunch box that had been set on the ground and handed it to him with the best smile she could manage. As she stood, she watched her little boy run to the top of the steps before turning around and waving one last time. As he headed inside on his own, she couldn't seem to control those few small tears that rolled down her cheek. All day she had been fine, but now that she was actually watching him go all by himself, her emotions finally hit her. He really was growing up, really was her big boy and not her little baby anymore.

She forced herself to turn away and head back to the car. Only a few hours, she kept reminding herself. Only a few hours and she would be there to pick him up.

0-0-0

She stood there on the sidewalk, the same place she had promised him, her jacket and scarf keeping her warm from the cold air. She waited for the sound of the bell to go off. Finally hearing it, she looked carefully for the doors to open. Before she knew it, a flood of young children were running out of the school.

She continued to watch and wait. She had a feeling he would be one of last of the children to leave because he would be talking to someone like a teacher or a new friend; he was always such a chatterbox from the moment he could talk.

When she finally saw him, her lips widened to a grin. She watched him quickly go down the steps and begin to run towards her with his usual sweet and bright smile. As he approached, she leaned down and braced herself for him to crash into her arms in a warm embrace.

She wrapped her arms around him and placed her left hand on his head as she kept him close to her. "Hey, sweetheart," she whispered as she rested her cheek on his soft hair.

"I missed you, Mommy," the five-year-old replied in his little high-pitched voice.

"I missed you too, baby," She replied with a smile. "How was your first day?"

"Good!" He exclaimed, staring up at his mother with those wide light-brown eyes.

"Want to tell me all about it?" She asked him as she knelt down and buttoned up his jacket.

Taking her hand as she stood, the boy replied with a smile, "Yeah!" The two walked together, hand and hand, as the little boy talked to his mother with complete excitement about his day. "First, we met our teacher. She's really nice and I like her," he began to ramble breathlessly. "Then we played a game on the circle rug so we could get to know everyone. I had to say my name, and how old I am and something I love to do very much."

"Oh," Regina laughed as her son finally took a breath. She asked, "What did you say?"

He recited it word-for-word for her, "My name is Henry Mills. I am five-years-old and the thing I love to do most is spend time with my mom." He looked up at her and noticed the large smile growing on her lips. "I told them about how we like to do pretend adventures, and we go to Granny's for ice cream sundaes, and you tell me stories every night before bedtime…."

She looked down at him as he continued to speak about his day: recess, learning some new words, finger painting and how he made some new friends. She couldn't help but smile at this beautiful, smart and kind little boy. She could finally say it. After all of this time, she had finally done something right. With Henry, she had finally done something right.


	6. My Little Christmas Miracle

**A/N: A Christmas drabble.**

* * *

_Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ was playing on the old radio; a warm fire roared in the living room; the smell of baking cookies wafted through the air from the kitchen. Placing a bright red apple ornament upon a dark green branch, she smiled at the sight before her. It was beautiful: a six foot douglas fir covered in white lights and all sorts of ornaments from snow flakes, to classic glass orbs, to hand-made ones crafted by mother and son.

"Mommy!" She turned at the sound of pitter-pattering little feet on the wooden floors. She scooped the young 5-year-old boy in her arms as he ran to her with a grin from ear to ear. He hugged his arms around her tight. Looking at her with utter excitement, he said in almost a whisper, "Cookies," dragging out the "S" sound as he bumped his forehead unto hers and stared deeply into her eyes.

She giggled softly and booped his nose with the tip of her finger before answering him, "Not yet. Ten more minutes and then they will be done."

"Then what do we do 'til then?" He asked curiously in his squeaky little voice.

"Well," Regina glanced down at the box before her on the coffee table, "we still have a few ornaments left that need a home on the tree." She looked to the boy whose eyes widened.

"We do?!" He wiggled in her arms excitedly. "Can I do it?"

"Of course you can." She smirked as she set her son down.

He peaked into the box curiously and pulled a small ornament out. He stared at it intensely before speaking. "It has a pitchur," he slurred as he turned to his mother to show her.

She, now sitting on the floor by the fire, nodded her head and smiled. She put her arm around his little waist and held him close as he showed the snow globe ornament with a small picture inside of it. She rubbed her hand along his back feeling the soft texture of his red flannel reindeer onesie. Taking the ornament and shaking it gently, they watched the snow through the globe. She asked him, "Who do you think is in the snow globe?"

He squinted his eyes and peered in the winter wonderland of the small ornament. A smile appeared upon his lips as he looked to his mother and answered, "It's us!"

"That it is." She laughed.

"Me and Mommy when I was a baby."

"Mhmm." She nodded. "It was our first Christmas together."

"What'd you ask from Santa?" He looked to her curiously.

"Nothing." She raised her brow and smiled at him. She watched as his own brow furrowed in confusion. "He had already brought me the one thing I had wanted most."

"What?" His voice squeaked as his curiosity peaked his interest.

"_You," _she replied as she booped his nose again and laughed. "I couldn't have asked for anything more." She watched the smiled on his face grow. "Go ahead." She gave him a little nudge on his back. Stepping over to the tree, he reached up high trying to place it onto one of the empty branches. He made little exaggerated noises as he reached as best he could. She giggled before getting to her feet and walking over. "What's the matter?"

"I wanna put it there," he pointed to the exact spot, almost at the top of the tree and directly below the glowing star. He felt himself being lifted off of the ground by his mother. He reached forward, placed the snow globe ornament right where he had wanted it and smiled as Regina turned him around to rest him upon her hip. He whispered to her, "So Santa can see."

"Sweetie, why do you want _him_ to see it?" She asked glancing up at it.

"So he knows."

"Knows what?"

"How happy he made you. When he gived me to you as your present. You're happy, right Mommy?"

She smiled, trying to hide how her eyes were beginning to water from this sweet little treasure she possessed. "I am the happiest I could ever be and so much more," she whispered before kissing his cheek and hugging him as tight as possible.

"Good a'cause I love you a lot," he replied with his bright smile and those mesmerizing little eyes. Before she could respond with an _I love you_ _too_, a light ding coming from the kitchen caused the boy to jump up. "Cookies!" He exclaimed happily. He wiggled his way out of her arms as he continuously yelled out, "Cookies, cookies, cookies," and ran into the kitchen as fast as he could. "Come'n, Mommy!"

She smiled as she walked slowly behind him towards the kitchen. It was true; she was the happiest she could have ever been. And it was because she had him. Her little angel, her little boy, her _little prince._ He loved her; he believed in her when no one else did. He was truly everything.


	7. Sick Days

**A/N: Regina cares for Henry when he is ill.**

* * *

Regina peaked in slowly as she opened the bedroom door. She walked over to the bed and sat down carefully as she placed her left hand on his chest and rubbed it soothingly. She hated seeing him like this: sweat dripping down his forehead and glistening his face, his cheeks paler than a ghost and the poor thing unable to keep any food down. She watched as he turned his head towards her with a soft, uncomfortable moan as his eyes scrunched tightly. They fluttered a bit before fully opening and looking up her.

"Hey, honey. Just came in to see how you were feeling." She managed a reassuring smile as the young boy frowned as if to tell him it wouldn't be much longer; he would get better soon.

He watched as she reached over towards his bedside table, grabbed the cold washcloth, and dipped in into the bowl that was placed right beside his animal night-light and his alarm clock. He cringed and squirmed a bit as she placed the ice-cold cloth on his forehead. He whined, "Mom."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but this is the only way to bring your fever down." She kept her hand pressed to his forehead to prevent him from taking it off.

"But it's cold," he replied.

Regina shook her head, trying to hold in the feelings she held while seeing her son so uncomfortable and unwell. "I know it's unpleasant, but it's going to help you get better. Just trust me, okay?" Henry sighed and nodded, telling her that he trusted her, but it still didn't make the feeling any more pleasant. Removing the cloth and setting it down on the table, Regina then combed her fingers through his moist hair and rested it on his warm cheek. She asked, "Have you tried eating the crackers?"

When he shook his head and barely whispered the word _no_, she looked at the still-full plate of salty crackers on his other bedside table and sighed. The glass of water she had gotten him an hour ago was still full to brim as well. He hadn't touched anything. Regina stood up and moved to the other side of the bed, took the small plate and offered them to her son. He shook his head and cringed at the sight. "I'm not hungry."

"Henry, you need to eat something." Regina begged with a hopeless expression.

"I don't want to."

"Just one." He gave her a nervous and slightly annoyed look at her persistence. She responded with a stern look as she picked up a cracker and held it in front of him. "Just one, Henry. I'm not asking anymore. You need to have _something_ in your system. And you need to keep drinking water." She picked up the glass as he sat up, took the cracker and began to slowly nibble at the edges of it.

He shook his head stubbornly. "Water is gross."

"Well a bottle of soda is not going to help you get better and flush all of those germs out of your system." She raised her brow as she responded. "Drink it slowly."

"Fine," the young boy mumbled as he finished the cracker and took the glass.

"Think you'll be well enough to head back to school on Monday?" Henry shot her a look that suddenly made her laugh. "We'll wait and see then." She took the glass after he took a few sips and beckoned for him to scoot under the blankets again. She tucked him in and pressed the top of her hand to his forehead. She smiled and whispered, "Already going down." She tucked him in once more, even tighter than before and kissed his forehead. "Rest up. Okay, sweetie?"

"Mom?" Henry asked as she stood up and was about to leave the room.

"Mhmm?" Her hair flipped over her shoulder as she turned back.

"Could you tell me a story to help me fall asleep?"

Regina smiled as she shut the door again and returned to the bed. "Sure." She sat down and then leaned on her elbow. "Which story would you like to hear?"

"The one you always tell me when I was sick." He smiled softly.

"Again? You're not sick of it yet?" She laughed. He just continued to smile for the next minute until Regina shook her head. "If you say so." She reached over and took a hold of his hand with a smile; her thumb gently caressed the top of his knuckles. "Why don't you remind me how it starts off."

Henry took a moment to think. Once he remembered, he squeezed his mother's hand a little tighter and started quietly, "Once upon a time… there was a queen that cast a glorious curse that gave her everything she wanted."

"_Or so she thought_." Regina continued, making her sick little boy smile.


End file.
